Fight The Good Fight
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: Jason and Lana finally get their happy ending. But at what cost? JasonLana


Fight The Good Fight

_AN: This story is dedicated to my big sis, Jen, who wanted a happy ending for Jason and Lana. I hope you like it, sweetie!:)_

Jason and his mother, Genevieve had Lionel and Lex Luthor tied up in their cabin, trying to extract information from them with little success. Until Lionel opened his big mouth of course, confessing he'd given the stone Genevieve was searching for to Lana, Jason's girlfriend. Jason wanted to agree with Lex that Lana had no knowledge of the stones but he couldn't find his voice. Instead he dutifully handed over the keys to his car to his mother.

"Jason, I'll take care of Lana," Genevieve promised. Jason felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt her."

"Has she ever shown any gratitude? Lana has no idea how much you've been protecting her. And for what? For her to choose Clark over you? You know I would never betray you the way she has." _I protect her because I love her_. _A foreign concept to you, I know, but you're betraying me right now, Mother_. _But don't worry_. _I'll fix your mistakes, you callous, unfeeling bitch_. Jason thought bitterly, watching as his mother left. He wanted to follow her. Instead he went over by the fireplace, staring blankly off into space, losing himself in thoughts of Lana. He looked up in annoyance hearing Lionel loudly clear his throat.

"I don't blame you for getting caught up in all this, Jason. Your mother, ooh. She's a difficult woman to resist. You were supposed to get close to Lana, but what happened? Did you stray a little to far from those apron strings?" Jason immediately grabbed his gun, cocking it. "You know, with all your resources, I would've thought by now you'd know Lana is nothing more than my mother's pawn," he said, trying to say things that would get Lionel to shut up, even if he didn't believe a word of it. No such luck. "Pawn? Well, that's true, but a pawn you fell in love with. It must be killing you that you've sacrificed your feelings for Lana in exchange for some maternal warmth…"

Jason pointed the gun at him. _Like hell, you bastard_. He thought viciously. "…it seems you can't do without."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Jason left the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Once outside, he grabbed an axe and started chopping wood, his thoughts once again focused on Lana. And his mother, and how she was intent on destroying his happiness. He was in love with Lana and his mother couldn't stand it.

_Lana was at the Talon, cleaning out the apartment above the coffee shop. She suddenly heard the door downstairs open. Curious and confused she headed toward the stairs and stopped. She stared at the man in front of her as if seeing a ghost. Jason…_

_"I'm freaking you out with this whole Cary Grant moment, aren't I?" he asked with a smile. She stared at him a moment, smiling. She slowly made her way downstairs._

_"What're you doing here?"_

_"Giving you time," he replied, handing her the flowers he held._

_"They're beautiful." She watched as Jason pulled a note from his pocket._

_"I, uh, found this. 'Jason, I had to go back home. I wish I had time to explain.' So now you do."_

_"I'm sorry, Jason, I, uh…I don't know what to say."_

_"It's okay. It's all right. You know, I kept trying to convince myself that this wasn't about me, but you can't really put that in a note, can you?" Lana didn't answer right away so Jason turned to leave._

_"Wait," Lana called out to his retreating back. Jason stopped and turned toward her, waiting patiently for her to continue. "Jason, I'm not sorry to see you. You know, it's just, you came all this way, and I, I wish I had a better explanation for you."_

_"For why you left Paris or why you left me?"_

_"You know how I feel about you. That hasn't changed. But I can't go back."_

_"Lana, I didn't come here to get you. I came here to be with you." She smiled as he pulled her close and they kissed._

Flinging the axe into the chopping block a final time, Jason ran his hand thorough his hair. He had regretfully handed over the keys to his car to his mother. She was probably with Lana right now, and god knows what she was doing to Lana at that very moment. He couldn't let his mother hurt the woman he loved. So he began trekking back into town, hoping he wasn't too late.

_It was pouring rain heavily when Jason stepped outside the Talon to meet his mother. He quickly climbed into the limo, turning to his mother._

_"What are you doing here, Mother?"_

_"I know you don't want to talk to me, Jason. But every mother has a right to see her own son," Genevieve said icily._

_"You didn't come here to see me," Jason insisted, finding his mother's behavior sneaky and underhanded._

_"Is it so terrible to want to met your girlfriend?" And there ya go, Jason. Follow your gut. He thought to himself._

_"It's the way you go about it. But I'm not gonna let you do it this time. Because it's different. I will come see you when I'm ready."_

_"When will that be?" Genevieve asked curiously._

_"I don't know. But you can't come back."_

_"I just want you to know, Jason, that I'm really glad you're happy. I mean, Lana is…an enchanting girl. I can see why you moved to the middle of nowhere to be with her. I mean, she's…she's special. I knew you'd meet someone like her one day." Jason stared at her suspiciously. Does she honestly expect me to believe this crap? He thought in disbelief._

_"Did I meet her by accident, or not?" Genevieve laughed off his skepticism._

_"What on earth are you implying? Of course you did, Jason. How else could you meet her?" She kissed him on the cheek, trying to distract him from what she considered to be a dangerous thought process. "I'll wait to hear from you." __Jason climbed out of the limo, and standing in the pouring rain, watched as his mother left._

Finally reaching the Talon, Jason entered the building, panting heavily. He immediately noticed the eerie calm and absolute emptiness of the popular coffee shop. Without hesitation he headed up to Lana's apartment. Kicking the door in, Jason saw his mother hovering over Lana, who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Get away from her!" he demanded, rushing to his girlfriend's side.

"Jason, I…" Genevieve began.

"Shut up!" Jason snapped, turning his attention back to Lana. He stroked her hair and face, trying to rouse her. "Lana? Lana, wake up, please. Please, sweetheart," he pleaded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Jason, I had to protect you. Lana doesn't deserve you. You can't possibly believe that her heart is reserved for you." Jason slowly got to his feet, turning toward Genevieve.

"You don't need to protect me anymore, Mother. I love Lana and I know she loves me. It's my job to protect her. Even if that means getting rid of you."

"What're you talking about, Jason?" Genevieve demanded. Lana stirred behind Jason, and he immediately rushed to her side.

"Jason?" she murmured, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Lana, I'm here. I'm here, baby. And I'm not going anywhere," Jason promised, kissing the palm of her hand and fingers.

"What happened?" At this question, Jason turned his gaze toward his mother, glaring heatedly at her.

"I'm not sure. You want to handle this one, Mother?" he growled thorough clenched teeth.

"I told you, she'll betray you, Jason."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? I'm happy for the first time in my life and you can't handle it. Lana hasn't betrayed me, you have. You're not in the least bit thrilled that my life is going well. You have to destroy any bit of happiness I have."

"She turned you against me. She deserves to _die_," Genevieve snarled, lunging at the couple. A gunshot echoed in the air. Genevieve stared at her son in horror before falling to the floor. Jason stared at her lifeless form a moment before his shaking hands gave way of his hold on the gun he held. It fell to the floor, thudding softly next to Genevieve's body.

"Oh my god. _Jason_," Lana whispered. Jason instinctively pulled her to him.

"It'll be okay. Lana, I promise. I'm not leaving you," he insisted.

"But she was your mother," Lana protested in bewilderment.

"No, she wasn't. Not really. She stopped being my mother a long time ago. She didn't love me unless I was helping her. Doing what she wanted. She was ultimately using me for her own gain in life. My feelings never mattered to her."

"That's awful," Lana said, her face clouding over in concern.

"Yeah, it is and it isn't. If she'd never demanded I go to Paris I wouldn't have met you," Jason said with a smile.

"Oh, well, that's true," Lana agreed, her face lighting up as well.

"Definitely," Jason nodded, before capturing Lana's mouth, making it dance gently with his own.

"I love you, Jason."

"Yeah. I love you too, Lana. I love you too."

**THE END**


End file.
